


i won't say (i'm in love)

by criscriscris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criscriscris/pseuds/criscriscris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had enough. He jumped up, hot blood flowing through his veins no, determination. Throwing the gym door open, he stared them down.  “I’m not in love with him! There’s no way! Leave it alone!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i won't say (i'm in love)

“We’re just friends!” He remembered declaring, indignant, blushing.

“Sure,” Tsukishima sneered, shaking his head. Yamaguchi laughed behind his hand. 

“Oh yeah! What about you and rooster head, huh? You guys have to be more than friends! I saw you two!” Hinata shouted, feeling hotter than he should have.

Tsukishima’s facial expression flattened. Then he smiled. That was even scarier. “I won’t deny anything if you don’t.”

No, Hinata thought, shaking his head furiously because – no! Kenma would never see him as anything more than a friend, and obviously, Hinata just saw him as an awesome rival – Someone who could make him stronger, faster, better! Not as anything else. Not like a crush. Not at all. 

“Hey! Don’t make Hinata cry!” Sugawara stepped in, blocking Hinata’s view of the tall blond teen. 

_Cry?_ Hinata wasn’t crying – there was just a leak from somewhere within him. These weren’t tears. They couldn’t be. But there they were, streaming down his face. It wasn’t drool for once. They were tears.

“I didn’t mean to,” Tsukishima grumbled, walking away with Yamaguchi, both of them complaining.

Hinata looked up at Sugawara, who looked sympathetic. Hinata hoped he was, anyway.

“I-I’m not crying, I just!” Hinata cringed at his own voice, the croakiness of it definitely gave him away.

“Hey, I’m not judging you,” Sugawara explained, smiling in that way only he could. “Do you want to talk about your… feelings?”

“What feelings?”

“For Kozume-san.”

“I don’t have feelings for Kozume-san! I mean Kenma! We’re friends! Those are the only feelings I have!” He pushed away, running towards the exit. Hinata had to jump over the second years stretching in the middle of the gym and when he went outside, the air hit him. Knocked the breath right out of him.

But not the tears.

 _No!_ Hinata kept thinking. He didn’t have feelings for Kenma. He couldn’t! Why would he? No! He crouched on the ground, trying and failing to catch his breath. His tears kept flowing. He couldn’t breathe. Stupid Tsukishima and his stupid insults, thinking it was funny to tease Hinata about his friendship with Kenma. Sure, it was fine for rooster head and Tsukishima to have _that_ kind of relationship, but him and Kenma? Kenma and him? No way.

There was no way he had feelings for Kenma that way. 

No way Kenma would have feelings for him like that.

“Get a grip,” Hinata muttered, rubbing his face with dirty hands. He finally caught his breath. 

He could get air in.

Hinata leaned against the side of the gym, the open window carrying his team mate’s worried voices. 

“He definitely has it bad,” Sugawara said, voice serious and steady.

“Yeah, I mean, who does Hinata think he’s kidding? We can all tell,” Tanaka said, sounding tired. As if they had had this conversation many times before.

“He tried to hide it but I mean, Shouyou is so open, it’s kinda hard for him to hide it like that.”

“It’s so cliché,” Tsukishima said. “I mean, they’re our enemy so-“

“What about you and their middle blocker?” Kageyama interrupted, pointing out his hypocrisy. 

“Shut it, king.”

“Now, now,” Asahi said, trying to calm them down before anything else can happen. 

Hinata had enough. He jumped up, hot blood flowing through his veins no, determination. Throwing the gym door open, he stared them down. 

“Hinata!” Daichi was the first to move. 

“I’m not in love with him! There’s no way! Leave it alone!”

“No one said anything about love,” Yamaguchi said quietly. 

“Get off my case, you know what I meant!” He shouted, leaving the gym quiet, aside from his breathing. 

“Hinata,” Sugawara said, approaching him. He held his hands up, as if he meant no harm. “No one is going to judge you –“

“That’s what they said when I was younger. You think I want this? To feel this way? I don’t want it!” He said, interrupting whatever else they would say. But with that, Hinata knew he was basically admitting it. 

“Shouyou,” Nishinoya walked up to him, pushing everyone else aside. “There’s nothing wrong with the way you feel. I mean, look at Nekoma’s MB and Tsukishima. And, I mean, hey.” He grabbed Hinata’s face, a grin on his own. “Look at me and Asahi. We’re not like those people from when you were younger. Don’t be so proud, okay? You can be in love with who ever. You can be in love with him.”

“I…” Everyone held their breath, waiting for what would happen after these words of affirmation. No one wanted Hinata to reject them or himself, not again. After an eternity, he nodded. “You’re right.” Everyone in the room could physically feel the relief. 

“But I’m not ready to say it out loud.”

“That’s understandable,” Sugawara said, smiling.

“Can we get back to practice now?” Kageyama complained, tossing the ball up above him. 

“Yes!” Hinata grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching hercules and reading other people's kenhina and i just thought of htis bc im gay
> 
> it was v rushed and i didn't edit it but i hope you enjoy it anyway :^)


End file.
